Chuck and Sarah versus the Twins
by TheWriterPersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: Set in 2015. Chuck and Sarah are now a happy married couple, living in LA. They have 2 twin daughters, called Ashley and Aimee. Charah. Also a Devlie? Ellivon? Devon and Ellie? Dellie? Review and let me know what you think Devon and Ellie should be called
1. Waking and Wailing

Chuck awoke to the sound of the newborns wailing. He was getting used to this, but he couldn't shrug off the fact that he and Sarah hadn't had a worthwhile sleep in weeks. He sighed, wearily, and got up to fetch the crying pair a bottle of milk each. Chuck trudged silently into the kitchen; afraid he might wake his sleeping wife. _Wife._ He loved the sound of that. Sarah Walker, now Bartowski, had accepted _his_ proposal! He remembered clumsily opening the small, red box, as he stood on one knee gazing up at Sarah, on the beach.

"Sarah Walker, will you marry me?" he had asked, rather sheepishly. He waited for about 5 whole seconds before hearing her response.

"_Yes, Chuck. Yes I will!" replied a breathless, beaming Sarah, before tackling Chuck to the ground and planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips. When the kiss ended, she stared at him and said:_

"_I love you, Chuck Bartowski."_

"_I love you more, Sarah Walker." He grinned, as he slid the ring onto her finger._

"_I'll be the judge of that," she said, as she lay on top of him and started kissing him all over. He remembered –_

A loud wail brought him back to the present again. He smiled and reached inside a nearby drawer and grabbed two small bottles of milk.

"Here we are, girls, one for you, Aimee." He placed the small bottle between Aimee's tiny lips and she started sucking.

"And one for you, too, Ashley." The other bottle was also tipped into her little mouth.

Chuck grinned. He thought: _'This is easy and it isn't something the Intersect 2.0 taught me to do!'_

He didn't know it, but he was going to become a natural at this in the upcoming weeks.


	2. Dinner and Targets

Sarah, Chuck and the twins were sitting at lunch together in the dining room. Sarah was gazing lovingly into Chuck's brown eyes, while gently giving the twins food.

"Chuck, sweetie, I think we should go out for a meal tonight," said Sarah.

"You've read my mind, Sarah, I've already called Ellie and Awesome to look after Ash and Aimee," replied Chuck, with a hint of that smile of his that still made Sarah very happy every time she saw it.

Sarah smiled and said simply: "I love you."

And Chuck said: " I know, and I love you too."

They took each other's hands and smiled at each other, before Sarah pulled Chuck across the table and placed a kiss on his lips. A long one. Chuck didn't complain, but enjoyed every minute of it.

Ellie was very pleased to learn that she and Devon were going to see the twins again. When she last went to see them, they were just so adorable. She really wanted to have a few of her own, but for now Devon was content to enjoy an 'awesome' skydive or a rock climb. She started to walk to the car, where Devon was already waiting. She started to smile, as she strolled towards him.

"Oh, Devon, I can't wait to see them."

"Me too, babe. It's going to be awesome." He spread his arms out wide to embrace his wife and she wrapped her arms around him.

"So, do you think we could have some?" asked Ellie, raising her head to look at her husband in the face.

"Some what, babe?" replied Devon, with his eyebrows raised. He wasn't sure what Ellie meant, because he thought by 'them', she meant Chuck and Sarah.

Ellie rolled her eyes. Sometimes her husband could be quite slow. "Babies, Devon. Babies."

Devon started to grin, as he figured it out, and then he chuckled and then he said: "That…would be…awesome!"

Ellie laughed and went on tiptoes to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

Sarah smiled lovingly at Chuck across the table. He had such beautiful puppy dog eyes. Such a radiant smile that still sent shivers down her spine and make her squeal with delight. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Chuck did the same with his other hand. They just sat there for a moment, and then gently started to lean in towards each other. Just before their lips reached each other, they shut their eyes and were….

…. Rudely interrupted by the waiter coming to collect their orders.

They sat into their seats, quickly, and ordered.

"I think we'll go somewhere quiet when we've both finished, okay?" said Chuck, giving his menu to the waiter.

"I'm going to have to agree with you, there, Mr Bartowski," smiled Sarah as she handed _her_ menu to the waiter.

Chuck laughed and danced his eyebrows to make sure he had her full attention before whispering: "Maybe, we could ask Ellie and Awesome to stay a while longer. So we could slip to the beach."

Sarah chuckled, innocently, as she said: "Sounds fantastic, sweetie. But I do want to check on the girls, first."

"Okey-dokey, Sarah. You win. We'll go check on the girls, first, and then go to the beach, yeah?"

"Yes." She grinned devilishly, as she pulled him closer.

Ellie was sitting on the couch, holding Ashley tightly to her chest. Ashley had her tiny fingers, wrapped around the sleeve of Ellie's top. Devon was on Chuck's new gym bike, that they had bought Chuck for his birthday. He had been on the bike for the past half an hour, so Ellie thought he should have a rest. But Aimee was the only one resting. _Bless her,_ thought Ellie_, she looks so peaceful._

Ellie looked down at Ashley and smiled; she had just fallen into a deep sleep, only moving to twitch her hand every few seconds. She looked so…so cute.

"Devon?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I think you need to come off there for a bit, okay?"

"Just a few more, minutes. I'm quite close to my target. That okay, babe?"

Ellie smiled and nodded. He was always setting targets for himself. _About time you did the same,_ she thought. Her first target: she would be pregnant by the end of the month.

Chuck, chivalrously, opened the door to allow Sarah to climb in the car first. She smiled as she got in the car. One thing he was definitely not expecting was the fact that she quickly spun around, on one foot, and dragged him in, on top of her. He gently grabbed her waist and started to bomb kisses all over her face, body, legs: you name it, he kissed it. He let out a startled gasp as she undid the buttons on his pants and slid them off. She gave a few more kisses on his chest, before allowing him to start the car and drive them home. She put Chuck's pants on the back seat and started massaging Chuck's legs.

"That was very…exhilarating, dear," she smiled and seemed to gleam in the evening sunset, all the while massaging Chuck's legs.

All Chuck could do was laugh and drive as the car sped down the road, in the direction of home.


	3. Beach and Family

Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapters were so short. This one will be a bit longer. Probably.

BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE, BURBANK

After making sure that the twins were all right and asking Ellie and Devon to stay a bit longer (Ellie said, "that's absolutely fine, Devon and I have, err, things to do"), Sarah and Chuck started getting ready for the beach together.

"I wonder what 'things' Ellie and Devon need to do," said Sarah as she pulled on a coat, over her dress. "You don't know, do you Chuckie?" She smirked.

Chuck laughed and said: "No I don't, but I imagine it has something to do with babies."

Sarah stopped. "_Babies_!" She stared at Chuck, obviously waiting for a valid answer.

"Err, yeah, our babies," replied Chuck, emphasizing the word 'our'.

"Oh, of course," smiled Sarah, a little unsure. "Speaking of our babies, let's go say goodbye."

Chuck nodded and picked up his bag, which was filled with blankets, drinks and a few sandwiches. He was the first to the door and held it open for his wife. He held out his arm and Sarah linked arms with him. They walked, arm in arm, down the hallway. Ellie was saying something to Devon when they reached the front door.

"No, of course I don't, I…Yes, I know the risks, but we'll be protected," whispered Ellie, she stopped as she saw Chuck and Sarah. She beamed at them. "You kids have fun, okay? Don't get too carried away?"

She hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek.

"Have fun, bro, don't come back too giddy," grinned Devon. "Oh, and Chuck?"

"What, Devon?"

Devon picked up Ashley, looked at Ellie with a knowing glance and grinned: "Tips?"

Chuck grinned, too. "Do what she wants, Devon, and don't piss her off."

Both men laughed. The women just looked at each other and smiled. With a final hug each, Chuck and Sarah were out the door.

A BEACH IN BURBANK

Chuck carried the bag and put his arm around Sarah's waist. They smiled at each other, while they walked to the beach. The evening sun cast a golden glaze along the waterfront and shimmered, as they neared.

Sarah gasped as she finally appreciated just how lovely the water looked. She turned to Chuck with a dazzling smile on her beautiful face.

"It's lovely, Chuck!" She beamed.

"Do you remember this beach, honey?" asked Chuck as he leant down to give her a quick kiss. When the kiss broke, she smiled at him and said: "Yes, Chuck. Yes, I do. This was the same beach where you made me the happiest woman on the entire planet." She stopped as she remembered that amazing afternoon.

_She remembered walking down to the deserted beach after a wondrous meal with her Chuck. When they were happily sitting on the beach, which was also the beach they sat on at their first date, Chuck took her hands in his and went on one knee. She knew what was about to happen, now, but she couldn't stop the tears of happiness from falling down her face._

"_Sarah Walker, will you marry me?" He had asked, quite sheepishly._

_She stared at him. Yes, of course I will, Chuck. I would have said yes from the moment I met you. Well, probably not the first moment, but at least since Ellie's wedding. I'm ready; I'm ready for this._

"_Yes, Chuck. Yes I will," she replied, breathlessly. She stood there for another second, beaming, before tackling him to the ground and she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. When the kiss had ended, she stared at him for a second and said: "I love you, Chuck Bartowski."_

"_I love you more, Sarah Walker." She remembered him grinning. She loved that grin almost as much as the man whom it belonged to. Chuck slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. She smiled as she took in what he just said._

"_I'll be the judge of that," she said, as she lay on top of him and started to kiss this amazing man up and down his chest. She remembered –_

A long kiss brought her back to the present again. She flicked her tongue at the intruder's mouth and he retaliated with a sharp blow with his tongue. The happy couple engaged in a long, undisturbed tongue-fight for what seemed like 5 minutes. When that kiss was over, it was replaced by a new, better kiss. When that one was over, a new kiss took its place and a kiss after that, and a kiss after that. The cycle kept going on and on, before Sarah put a finger to Chuck's lips and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Chuck Bartowski."

He gave her one of his devilish grins and replied with, "I love you m-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sarah silenced him with another kiss, this one not as long.

"You _don't_ love me more than I love you right now, Chuck," she said, playfully. "Understand?"

He smiled again and raised his eyebrows, but decided to play along. "Loud and clear, Mrs Bartowski."

That earned him a quick peck on the cheek and a pat on his ass. Before Sarah could react, he scooped her in his arms and started off walking down the beach. She screamed, before kissing the back of his neck. She felt his back muscles and realised he is _still_ working out, as the muscles were very toned.

She whispered in his ear. "I love you. Never forget that."

He put her down and looked into her eyes. "I promise myself and all witnesses." He looked around. There was nobody here, besides them. "That I, Chuck Irving Bartowski, will always love one, very lucky -," he grinned. "Sarah Lisa Bartowski. Oh, I will also never forget that she loves me with pretty much all of her heart."

She laughed and hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed her head.

BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE, BURBANK

Ellie was cooking her's and Devon's dinner, when the phone rang. She picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Grimes, secure." She sighed.

"Hello, Morgan."

"Ellie! Hi! How's it going? Chuck and Sarah not back yet? Of course they're not, probably got some hot plan for tonight, eh? Doesn't matter, just calling him, because I…hehehe…have new information on a fantastic new film that's coming out soon!"

Ellie, who didn't really care, put the phone down. She was imagining the look on Morgan's face, when Devon walked in with a look like an excited schoolboy on his face.

"Devon, what, what is it? Is it important, or can I get back to cooking this pot roast?"

"Babe, it's very important. I've just jogged down to the hospital and they've given us a month off work," replied Devon.

"This means?" asked Ellie slowly.

Devon sighed, dramatically, and said, just as slowly. "We can get to work on your, our, target for this month." Devon smiled once he finished and so did Ellie.

"You serious, Devon?" She laughed when he nodded. She hugged him, quickly, and then pulled his face down so his lips could connect to hers.

"I love you," they both said. They laughed and Devon picked Ellie up, without breaking the kiss that Ellie had just planted on his face, and walked over to the couch/bed. There they lay, for a good ten minutes, before Ellie shouted, "Oh no! The pot roast!" She shot up and hurried back to the kitchen. Before Devon got up, he heard a frantic call from Ellie, "I'll be back for you later, my strapping husband!"

He laughed and following Chuck's advice of 'don't piss her off', sat back down again.

BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE, DAY LATER, BURBANK

Chuck was lying on the couch, with Sarah playfully ruffling his slightly curly hair. They were both completely relaxed and the twins were completely asleep, and everything was completely all right.

"Waaaaaaah!"

Chuck sighed. He was beginning to think Ashley was becoming the greediest of the twins. She always wanted food and always cried to get what she wanted. '_How devious. Just like her mother. Think of someway to get _exactly_ what she wants_,' thought Chuck.

"I'll go," Chuck said, as he carefully got up and walked over to Ashley. She was beautiful, just like her mother. Was blonde, just like her mother. Was devious, just like her mother. Chuck hoped Ashley wouldn't be an agent of the CIA, just like her mother.

He stifled a small laugh; as Ashley sucked the bottle of milk dry.

Sarah _loved_ watching her husband. Right now, he looked completely happy, as he fed their child. She noticed that it was always Ashley who cried for food, wailed for fun and screamed for her parents. She smiled, contently, as her second child, Aimee, yawned and stretched her tiny fingers. '_Adorable. Just adorable_,' she thought. '_Just like her father. Sleeps a lot, like him, as well_.'

She smiled happily as her husband came back with both babies in his hands. He placed Ashley on her lap and kept Aimee for himself. She leant against Chuck's head, whilst gently massaging Ashley's head. The four of them just sat together, enjoying each other's company.

Author's Note:

Please review, because I do this for you.

If you don't, you will regret, because I'll get upset.

I kinda liked this chapter, you should too.

So please can you, write a review.


	4. ChuckSarah and EllieDevon

Author's Note: Yay, chapter four! Sorry if you think I took too long; I was writing a story for Skulduggery Pleasant. If you haven't heard of it, look it up and read it. Anyway, I'm only making five chapters for this story. Expect the last chapter up for next week. I noticed that in lots of other stories, that people write disclaimers, so I'm also going to write one.

_Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't _actually_ own Chuck, or any related stuff to Chuck. I _do_ own Ashley and Aimee and maybe even Ellie and Devon's baby (IF THEY EVER HAVE ONE)_

_Without further ado, I present to you (WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND RHYMING!?) the next chapter of this story!_

BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**10:01PM**

Sarah awoke with her arms wrapped around her Chuck. She untangled her legs from his body and put on her silk nightgown. She smiled. The nightgown had been a wedding present from Morgan Grimes, of all people. She suspected it was actually Ellie who had bought it, but she didn't really mind. She put on her slippers and left the room, taking care to make sure the door didn't squeak. She shut it, gently, and went to the fridge in the kitchen. She got out some bacon, eggs and onions. She put some leftover sandwiches, from the beach trip yesterday, in the microwave and waited. At the same time the microwave dinged, her sleepy husband stumbled in.

"Sarah?" he mumbled as he looked around. She smiled. He looked so handsome in those pyjama shorts and shirt. She didn't know why, but she laughed as he trudged lazily towards her. She ran and jumped into his open arms. She kissed him, until he was properly awake and ran her hands down his face until her forefinger rested on his bottom lip. She looked straight into his bright brown eyes and leant over to whisper into his ear.

"I have great taste in men, don't I, Chuck?" She felt him nod and she pulled back. They stood there gazing intently into each other's eyes. Before long, they found themselves on the cold floor of their kitchen. They wrestled with each other, fighting for the best spot on each other's body, kissing each other very much, until the clock struck 11:00pm.

Chuck looked puzzled. "I just remembered why I got up." Sarah smiled; she knew what was coming.

"I was starting to make breakfast, wasn't I?" she laughed. Chuck couldn't fail to notice how beautiful she looked there, lying on top of him.

Chuck smiled, that heart-wrenching smile. "I'm going to have to stop you in your tracks, Sarah. I don't want a repeat of last month's cooking contest."

They both laughed as they remembered Sarah's roast turkey setting on fire in their own kitchen. Sarah quickly shook her head and rose off of Chuck's chest. She helped him up and quickly dragged him to him in a quick, but passionate kiss. She whispered in his ear, again. "I'm only allowing you to cook, because you know it…turns me on."

Chuck smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm guessing you're pretty turned on at the moment as well." Sarah smiled and patted Chuck on his bottom as he turned to cook breakfast.

"Get cooking, lover boy." She jumped majestically onto the couch and watched Chuck cook, while she hummed to herself.

**WOODCOMBE'S HOUSE**

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**7:28AM**

Ellie stretched her arms and groaned. She glanced over at Devon. "Devon, what time is it?" He didn't answer, just groaned. Typical.

She smiled and tried to use that seduction technique Sarah had taught her. She leant over and whispered in his ear in a playful tone. "Last night was great, Devon. It was nice to see the wild side of my Mr Woodcombe."

He opened his eyes wide enough to realise that his beautiful wife was completely naked and waggling her finger at him, inviting him to her. He smiled and asked if they had reached their target. She shook her head and pounced on him. He laughed and Ellie used that opportunity to insert her gleaming tongue. Devon realised that, even though last night was great, this morning was going to be better.

**BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE**

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**12:45PM**

Sarah smiled at her babies. All three of them. Yes, Chuck is a baby. Well, she's her baby. Well, not really, but she liked to think so. Chuck was sitting on the couch trying to feed Aimee. Unfortunately, Aimee refused to open her mouth. Sarah smiled as Aimee shook her head, soundlessly, and tried grabbing Chuck's arm. Aimee like chewing anything and everything. Chuck was no exception. Aimee had already chewed through the hem of her sleeve. She just didn't like chewing food. '_How weird_,' though Sarah. She sighed and looked down at the baby on her lap. Ashley.

Ashley was more than happy to open her mouth when food was offered to her. She once bit Chuck's finger as he tried to put a dummy on her. Sarah smiled and even laughed as Ashley dropped the spoon. She stroked Ash's head and felt happy. More than happy. She looked up as Chuck approached her. She let him sidle up close to her.

"I've put Aimee to bed. Do you want Ash to go to bed just yet?"

Sarah looked down at Ashley, who was sucking her thumb. "Are you taking my baby away from me?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No." He grinned. "Err, actually yes, but don't worry; I'm replacing Ashley with another, slightly bigger baby."

Sarah giggled and handed Ashley to Chuck. "Don't take too long, sweetie. There's an empty spot right here." She patted the couch and gazed at her husband. He just laughed as he put Ash to bed with Aimee. Aimee was already asleep bless her. Sarah laid down on the bed and waited for her husband. Little did she know, that Chuck had crept around the back of the couch and was staring down at Sarah.

"Boo!" he whispered as he climbed over the couch to lay on top of her.

She yelled ("Chuck!") but allowed him to lay there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, feeling good about life. He closed his eyes and their lips began to get closer to each other. They were almost touching now, any second now their mouths would embrace each other, just like their arms were. '_Any second_,' thought both Chuck and Sarah. '_Any second_.'

"Waaaaaaah!"

Chuck sighed. Sarah smiled. "I'll go." Chuck started to get up, but Sarah dragged him back down. No way in hell was she not going to get a kiss out of him today.

"Not so fast, Chuckie," she said. After satisfied with a kiss, Sarah allowed Chuck to get up and help their daughters.

Actually, it was just daughter. It was Ashley screaming for food again.

'_Just like me. Not taking no for an answer and getting what she wants_.' Sarah smiled at that thought. She's got what she wants right here. Being with Chuck and their children was all she wanted.

_Author's Note: A bit short, I realise that. I like ending my chapters on a happy note. Not saying there's going to be a sad note, mind. I know I said 'five chapters' but it might need an extra chapter. _Might_. Anyway, in the mean time, why don't you click that button that says 'Review this Chapter'. Means a lot to be. Even if you're just going to say 'this chapter was crap' I still want to know. But don't say that, that's a bit harsh. Anyway, review. Yeah._


	5. Target Fulfilled and End

Author's Note: Here it is: Chapter 5! I think I've been pretty good at updating fast. Actually I've completely changed my mind about me updating fast. Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. I had other stuff going on. Who am I kidding, I had nothing on I just couldn't be bothered. So sorry 'bout that, guys.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Ellie, Sarah, Devon, Morgan, Casey, Some other people, but I do own Ashley and Aimee Bartowski and any other new characters you'll see in this fic._

**WOODCOMBE'S HOUSE**

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**12:32PM**

Ellie looked up from her cooking and smiled at Devon. He grinned back and walked over to the gym bike. He said to himself "half-an-hour and then I'll go running." Ellie chuckled under her breath. '_What is it with him and targets_!" she thought. She remembered her target for the month and called to Devon.

"Don't take too long, Devon! We've still got _our_ target."

He grinned. "Awesome! 10 minutes, then I'll go jogging. Then it's our time, babe." She smiled at him. Devon loved her smile. He thought it was _awesome_.

10 minutes later, Devon was out of the door. Ellie decided to get ready for when he returned. She stared around the room. It wasn't _that_ messy, but Ellie thought it could do with a little bit of a clean up. So she got a few cushions and placed them neatly, in height order, on the couch. The table was swept clean and a lamp was replaced with something Ellie bought earlier today. The mantelpiece was cleaned next. She always thought that was a bit scruffy ever since Morgan had accidentally spilled glue over it. This caused the fake cobwebs that were for Halloween one year to permanently stick to the side. Morgan didn't get the Thanksgiving turkey for that.

Ellie spent 10 minutes on _just_ the mantelpiece, but gave up; the cobwebs were _really_ stuck. She put candles on the cobwebbed mantelpiece and paced the room. She figured, if this target was ever going to get reached she needed to work at it every day, as well as every night. Maybe she'd ask Sarah for tips. '_No! Couldn't do that, she doesn't know you're trying for a baby! You're only going to tell her and Chuck when the time's right_.'

She lay on the couch and waited for her husband.

BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**12:53PM**

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck. Always will."

He smiled that heart-melting smile. "I'm glad." He leant down slowly and pressed his lips against Sarah's and began a passionate kiss, which resulted in the couple falling onto the couch. The kiss decided to last longer than both Chuck and Sarah anticipated, but each of them was able to not break it and continue the moment. Whilst not breaking the kiss, Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck, thus pulling him closer. She gently caressed his face, while Chuck managed to keep both of them from falling of the couch. For some unknown reason, the twins remained silent throughout the kissing fit that was taking place on the Bartowski's couch.

Sarah groaned as Chuck's lips left hers. She was having so much _fun_! Please, don't let it stop!

"No!" she moaned. "Come back, Chuck. Come back!" She sounded like one of their daughters as they screamed for food. '_Oh, well. If that what makes him come back_.' She continued saying Chuck's name as he came back with two glasses of champagne. She didn't realise, but she had shut her eyes. Sarah felt her eyes being opened by none other than _her_ nerdy Chuck.

"Chuck, champagne? At this hour?" she teased.

Chuck just grinned. "Well, I thought since I got our daughters drinks, I figured that we should have some as well. That okay, mistress?"

"That's perfect. Just…"

"Just what?"

She grinned. "I'm feeling quite cold, Chuck. I need _you_ to keep me warm."

"Devious," he said with a grin. He sat next to Sarah and put his arms around her. She flung her arms around him and leant her head against his chest.

'_This is perfect_!' she thought. '_And the twins are being quiet too_.'

As though Aimee had read Sarah's mind she started to cry loudly. This made Ashley cry, which only fuelled Aimee's desire to keep on crying.

Sarah sighed and got up to deal with the twins

WOODCOMBE'S HOUSE

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**2:48PM**

Devon groaned as Ellie kissed his chest over and over. '_She's really good at this_.' He lunged forward and kissed Ellie's lips. She staggered in her attempt to eat his chest, but now tried to devour his lips. She moaned and draped her arm across Devon's shoulder. Devon responded with a quick peck on the cheek and said: "I love you." Ellie laughed. "I know," she said and smiled.

After several long half-an-hours, Ellie and Devon sat on the couch, both naked and sweaty.

"So. How do you think we're doing on our target?" Ellie asked Devon.

"Another round couldn't hurt."

Ellie chuckled and started to devour Devon once more.

"Awesome," whispered Devon.

BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**5:56PM**

"Chuck, I think it's time for our first proper family outing," said Sarah over dinner.

Chuck almost dropped his fork. "Really, Sarah?"

"Stop grinning, Chuck. I'm serious." She reached across the table and put his hand in her's. Chuck beamed and looked at the twins, asleep in their chairs.

"Yeah, it could do us good. What type of 'outing' did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking, maybe a trip camping, or we could go abroad, or go to a fancy hotel." She laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Chuck asked.

"We could go to one of the hotels, we've been to on missions."

Chuck also laughed. He realised they've never been to one of those hotels for real. "That'd be nice, but…" he pointed to the heads of Ashley and Aimee beside him. Sarah nodded and they spent the rest of dinner discussing where they could go out.

**BURBANK HOSPITAL, NEXT DAY**

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**3:30PM**

Devon was packing up and finishing for the day, when Ellie came running up to him.

"Devon! I have news!" she squealed excitedly and jumped into his arms. Devon hugged her tightly, because he knew what was coming.

"Devon, I'm pregnant!" They both beamed at each other and locked eye contact, before kissing each other. Though the kiss wasn't big, it symbolised the mark of a new chapter in their relationship.

They were going to be parents!

BARTOWSKI'S HOUSE

**BURBANK, CALIFORNIA**

**3:39PM**

"This might be the _only_ time I say this, Sarah, so listen closely." Chuck was sitting on the couch, while Sarah was playing with the twins. She looked up as he said this and stopped rubbing Aimee's head.

"What is it, Chuck?"

"It's official. There is _nothing_ that's worth watching on TV."

Sarah laughed quietly and went back to rubbing Aimee's head. '_Chuck's right. That will be the _only_ time he would say that_.'

Chuck smiled when he heard her laugh. He loved her laugh, just like he loved her. Her laugh was truly amazing. It reminded him of all the special times that they had shared together.

Chuck looked over at his loving wife to see her holding both the twins' hands. She was whispering something to them that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you both'. Chuck grinned and, when she saw him, Sarah grinned back. They looked at each other, before the phone rang. Sarah answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ellie! I'm fine. How about you? Yes, Chuck's here. Okay, I'll tell him." Sarah put her hand over the phone. "It's Ellie. She sounds excited about something, but won't tell me until we're both listening, so come on." She beckoned her to him and talked to Ellie again. "Okay, he's here. So, what's got you so excited, El?"

"Okay, so Devon and I have something very important to tell you. Devon's gone running at the moment and I know he said to wait, but I can't! I…I'm pregnant!" That was Ellie's voice. She said the last sentence with a girlish squeal of delight and Chuck was surprised when Sarah did the same.

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful, Ellie! I'm so happy for you…"

"Err, _we're_ so happy for you. El, this is great news! When's it due?"

Ellie seemed to scowl into the phone. "Don't say 'it', Chuck. 'It' is a boy, apparently. Due date? Don't know yet. I'm getting a scan in a few weeks. Oh, Devon's here. Devon! It's Chuck and Sarah."

Devon's voice could soon be heard and the whole Bartowski-Woodcombe clan were on the phone and chatting about Ellie's pregnancy, how everyone's day had been, Chuck and Sarah's little holiday plan and the twins. Everyone was happy. _Completely_ happy. (Completely).

Author's Note: This chapter was a little longer and, hopefully, better as well. Hope you liked it and all. That little blue button down there tempting, huh? Please click it, I'll do anything! Hell, I'd cut my arm off. Just please review!

_Bye._


End file.
